No Options
by Bluehorse14
Summary: In a world were Zuko was never given the option to hunt the Avatar he choses the North Pole as his place of banishment Where He is allowed to continue his training. When The gang shows up he joins them leading to Zutara.Rated T for language and suggestion
1. Chapter 1

The following is a fan based fiction based on the Nickelodeon series _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _I own none of the rights or characters used in the story. I want you to enjoy my story but try to find ways later to support the official release so we can finally get a real book four. Or write angry letters to Mike and Brain your choice.

**No options**

"Please father, I have suffered my punishment already" Zuko pleaded to the firelord, "I will never act so foolishly again."

" Oh I know you won't," responded an angered Ozai, " I also know I won't see that scar for a long time," He said as a tear made Zuko's new wound sting," You are no longer welcome in this nation or any of its colonies!"

"No please Father, Give me a chance!"

"No! Chances don't come to those who haven't earned them! Silence!" He shouted as Zuko tried to make yet another plea, "Iroh will take you to where ever they will welcome trash such as you. That is that banished prince. Guards!" Two armored firebenders came into the room and grabbed one of Zuko's arms each.

"No!" Zuko screamed one last time as he was pulled out of the room.

Zuko rose quickly in the little frozen room. "Damn, that dream again." Zuko looked around the room see the fur coat and pants on the floor. Zuko realized his options were to wake up, get dressed, and sneak past the girls who "adored" him to his training ground. His other option was to try and go back to sleep and wake up when people wouldn't bother him. Although I shouldn't have to tell you he chose the latter.

Unfortunately a problem in the form of the North Pole princess was coming to ruin plan B. Iroh was outside sweeping when princess Yue walked up. "Oh Princess Yue, how are you this morning?" Iroh asked in his usual polite tone.

"I am fine Iroh, Tell me is your silver tongue nephew awake yet?" Yue responded. Yue enjoyed Zuko's company for many reasons, none romantic but they were still good friends. "Or is he awake and heard me coming and now is pretending to still be asleep cause he is kinda a jerk"

"Hey!"

"Aw so you are awake."

"… No"

"Come on Zuko You know I am the only one that ward off your fans, plus you have a class in a hour anyway so come on"

"Uh fine," He got up and quickly got dressed in water tribe clothes and went outside to walk with the princess. "You are quite bothersome friend sometimes," He stated with the same smirk he always wore.

"Hmm so how are the new recruits shaping up?" Yue asked attempting to move the conversation in a less hostile direction.

"Well they seem to understand water bending but as far as taking on fire bending… well they have a while to go," Zuko responded realizing her efforts. "They also don't understand basic stra-."

"Shh, sorry to interrupt but listen over there." Yue said as she pointed to a group of gossips.

"It's true the Avatar has returned," Said the first gossip, a young girl with brown hair and pig tail.

"Yep," A second confirmed, A boy with spiky black hair," Traveling with 2 members from our sister tribe, what's more they are on their way here."

"Wow," Yue exclaimed, "The Avatar on his way here can you believe it?"

With a new smirk on his face Zuko responded, "I can, I mean after all he is only 100 years late."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the right or characters from the Nickelodeon show_ Avatar: The Last Airbender. _Please support the official release so we can get a book four. Or send compliant letters to the infamous Mike and Brian.

**Chapter 2: Arrowhead, Ponytail, and Hairloopies**

"And stay out you fire nation rejects," Shout the angry earthbender.

"I've done nothing wrong you moronic rock head," Responded a fleeing prince Zuko," But Seeing as you asked so nicely fine," he retorted as he narrowly dodged a giant boulder. He and his uncle quickly boarded there vessel.

"That was far to close prince Zuko," Iroh told as soon as they were out of range, "I don't think the earth kingdom is the proper place for your banishment."

"I agree, but it wasn't I total loss," Zuko said with just the hint of a smile on his face, "I got a pair of swords out of this journey."

Prince Zuko woke up. A quick look out the window suggested that it was already about ten. Zuko decided ten was too early. Princess Yue disagreed.

"Wake up!"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I come in there and wake you up."

"Huh, fine."

"Oh and put on your good robes, you have been invited to the avatar feast," Explained the princess, "And yes you have to go."

"Alright then, in fact it would be my pleasure to meet my father's future ultimate opponent," Replied Zuko. Suddenly an idea came to him. He began looking through hi possessions finally finding his regal fire nation robes. He only wore them on special occasions. Meeting the avatar, the boy he planned to make into a student, seemed like a good occasion to him.

Zuko soon learned the avatar preferred to travel with company, because in other seats were two other people he didn't recognize. In order from the center it was the chief and his daughter Yue, two people he respected enough to call by name, then the new people starting with a boy roughly his age with little hair except a ponytail sticking out of the back who also he noticed seem to keep looking and talking to Yue, though not very creative Zuko decided his name would be "ponytail".

Next was the avatar an Airbender for sure with the unmistakable arrow tattoos, which made Zuko decide he would be arrow head. He was only about 11 or 12 as far as Zuko could tell but he had taught younger so it didn't matter.

Then finally came the third member of their party. Now she made Zuko stop and look twice. She seemed different from other water tribe girls he had met almost as if she had something about her. She had relatively the same skin tone and hair color as most, she was as tall as most of the girls around here age group, she even wore the same kind of clothes so what was different about her. Maybe it was her hair style. She had the strains of hair which she looped around back to the rest of her hair. After deciding that wasn't it he gave up on trying to figure out what it was at the moment. But with a smile not a smirk he sat down next to the group of people he hoped would soon be friends. But mostly he sat next to the girl now named Hairloopies.

"Pardon me my name is Zuko," The prince said as he sat down.

"Oh my name is Katara," the girl responded

"Sorry but for now your name is Hairloopies." Surprisingly she laughed

"Alright Scar face, but what's with the get up it makes you look fire nation," She responded

"Well let's just say we have something in common, we are different from the people of this tribe. That's why I need to talk to your friend arrowhead,"

"Wait what makes you different," the girl said with a concerned look on her face.

"Say Katara who are you talking to," Arrow head suddenly said.

"Yeah who is it," Said ponytail.

"Great I have all of your attention," Zuko said with a grin,"Since I do I might as well explain. You are looking at the only firebender in the North Pole."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people sorry it has been a while since I updated so here it is at last chapter three. Please tell all your zutarain friends to read my story. In fact tell your Kataang friends (aka the friends who are wrong) to read it. Oh and as I am sure you are aware all rights belong to Mike and Bryan.

**Chapter Three: Three reactions, Two explanations, and One Request**

Here is what Zuko predicted there reactions would be. It would start with all quickly jumping over the table and taking fighting stances. Ponytail would pull out his boomerang and shout 'Fire nation eat this!' and would proceed to throw said boomerang.

The events did proceed as such. Needless to say the gangs plan was less then success full."When was the last time you sharpened this?" Zuko asked holding Sokka's boomerang.

"Hey give that back!" Sokka demanded.

"No," Zuko responded

"Why not!"

"Because if I do you will throw it at me again and will be annoying." Zuko explained," And also I am not really a fire nation."

"But you just said that you were a firebender," Responded Aang indignantly.

"Yeah."

"Oh I get it," Said Katara believing she had it figured out, "Well I am not sure if you realize it but this is a lousy time to blow your cover."

"Wrong Hairloopies," Zuko Responded, "I have no cover to be blown. Almost all members of the Northern water tribe consider me a fellow tribesman I am proud to say."

"What," Questioned Sokka.

"But you're a-"

"Firebender," Finished Zuko," Well after almost 2 years people generally stop branding you by who you are and more as what you do."

"You have lived here for 2 years?" Katara questioned." But why? Were you forced to or gathering information?"

"You are very perceptive," Zuko congratulated, "In a way I was forced here. You see about 2 years ago I angered my father to the point that he gave me this scar and them told me to leave the fire nation and never come back," Zuko paused for a moment to let this concept sink in. Katara looked almost flabbergasted at the idea of such a parent, Sokka looked ravenous and mad about it, while the avatar merely stood with a serious but understanding look. "At first my uncle and I attempted to live in the earth kingdom. However at the time I had quite the anger problem and got us thrown out. So we came here to live out the rest of my life."

"Look I apologize for your hardships and appreciate the offer but a firebender almost 2 years out of practice won't be able to help much," Aang explained.

Zuko smirked," Something is telling me that is not the real reason you want to say no. And also I am not '2 years out of practice'. When I came the first thing I did was attempt to strike some kind of deal with the Chief that would allow me to continue my training."

"What was the deal?" Sokka asked.

"Quite simple really," Zuko answered, "I have to train water benders and soldiers so that they are prepared to fight fire benders with much more deadly intentions," Zuko explained, "With one other part from me on my side of the bargain. I had to get control of my anger. So with a little help from my uncle I developed a silver tongue."

"Though looking back on things we might have been better off with his anger," Yue commented. All chuckled at this joke except Sokka who was laughing quite loudly.

"Oh that reminds me, Pony tail," Zuko called.

"It's a warrior's Wolf Tail!"

"Whatever. What's more important is the girl you have been talking to is my best friend so treat her well or bad things will come," Zuko warned.

Sokka took a moment to take that in and think about it. Deciding firmly that being on the bad side of a fire bender who used to be suffering from anger problems was not a good thing; he decided he would treat Yue well. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait a second, I have heard of parents disowning children, but who could your father have been to banish you from the fire nation all together?"

"… That's a story for another time," Zuko responded calmly," For right now I have a lesson in about half an hour so I say good bye." With that Zuko turned around and began to leave the room.

As soon as he was gone Katara glared at the two others of her group. "What?" Sokka asked knowing that from his sister's view he had screwed up .

"Why did you have to ask a question like that?" Katara demanded," He already told us all about his life and you had to go prying deeper!

"I just was asking," responded Sokka indignantly.

"Well clearly it is a touchy subject. And you Aang you might as well have called him a hack!" Katara said.

"I was just being honest… plus he is right that isn't the main reason," Aang responded, "Last time I tried fire bending I hurt you Katara."

"Aang you are the avatar, you have to learn all four elements, you can't avoid fire forever," Katara said in a much less angry tone," Plus who better to teach you control then a guy who overcame anger issues."

"Your right Katara," Aang said hanging his head, "Tomorrow I will apologize."

"Huh I will to I guess," Sokka said.

"Good, you know what I will apologize for you I need to talk to him anyway," Katara told.

"About what?" Sokka asked.

"Um I will tell you later," Katara responded clearly thinking that the answer was as stupid as her idea. But she had talked to Pakku. She had learned the customs of the Northern Tribe. So she was now looking to the person who knew a great deal about water bending yet wasn't one. She had a plan to ask Scarface if he would tell her what a firebender knows about water bending.

Alright chapter three is done. I change the ending from the original plan just so you know. If you didn't like the ending please let me know in the review section and I will see if I can make time to go to the original plan. But more importantly please review and tell your friends about me. And as I said I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. I wish I did, but I don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey everybody, I am putting out a chapter super early because it took to me forever to put up chapter three. And as a special treat members of the cast of Avatar will help me with the disclaimers. So we start with the main star of my fan fiction Zuko!

Zuko: Hey everybody! It's me Firelord Zuko! I am here to say that this is a fan made fiction based of the fictional nickelodeon story _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _The story, concept, and original idea belong to Jonman14. However all character, including me, original show, and real story belong to Mike and Bryn.

Me: Thank you Zuko! And now we are happy to present No options Chapter Four: Water from the perspective of fire!

Zuko: You wrote this right?

Me: Yeah why?

Zuko: Uh it's alright.

Me: uh huh. Say Zuko do you know what pay deduction means?

Zuko: Did I say alright I meant Fantastic!

Me: Yeah I thought so.

**Chapter Four: Water from the Perspective of Fire**

Zuko looked at the girl with a confused face. "You want me to teach you?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well I thought… maybe," Katara tried to find the right words now realizing how stupid her idea sounded," I mean you are around water benders a lot you must know something."

"I have seen hand movements and how they make splashes," Zuko explained," I am not a specialist in how there technique works."

"Your right talking to you was a waste of-"

"However," Zuko interrupted," I can show you a few things that I do know."

"Like what?" Katara asked now skeptical.

"Not too much I am afraid," Zuko responded," But maybe I can give you a bit of inspiration. Yeah that should work," He said speaking to himself during the last sentence.

"What should work," Katara said with the slightest hint of excitement.

"I have a class tomorrow at around 3 o'clock, after watching all my students fail come talk to me," Zuko said with a smile on his face," I will give you a true lesson."

"Alright then," Katara said with a smile and even more excitement," Oh and my friends say they are sorry."

Zuko paused. He could not remember the last time someone said sorry to him for an insult or prying." Tell them… I accept their apology."

"Alright see you tomorrow," She said as she walked away and waved.

"I'm sorry are you trying to end up flame broiled!" Zuko shout as his students continually failed to block his attacks," If I were a fire nation soldier I would be laughing as you ran around on fire!" Katara agreed with Zuko. She wasn't even allowed to earn real water ending and she could do better. Zuko apparently was thinking the same thing. "Hairloopies come over here."

"Me?" Katara asked pointing to herself.

"No, the other girl with loops in her hair, yes you."

"Ok," Katara said walking toward the group feeling like she was about to embarrass herself.

"Alright you know what we are trying to do right?" Zuko asked.

"Create a water wall to stop fire attacks right?" Katara said. Then felt silly because she had just answered him with another question.

"Yes that's the idea," Zuko said," But perhaps it sounded like a question because they can't seem to do it, let's see if you can."

"What!" Katara said thinking she was now defiantly going to embarrass herself.

"Ready?" Zuko asked taking a stance.

"Wait, No I-"But she was interrupted by a massive fireball came toward her. She felt her body go rigid with fear.

"Defend yourself!" Zuko shout. Katara screamed and at the last second she raised her arms and caused a massive wall of water to come up and stop the attack. Zuko smiled," See that students she isn't even supposed to know how to water bend and she did a better job than any of you!" Zuko shouted to his students," gah you know what class dismissed be here tomorrow same time." The class broke up with many of the boys angrily murmuring throwing evil glances at Katara.

"Did you have to single me out like that," Said Katara highly annoyed.

"Sorry. But hey it worked didn't it," Zuko said with smile.

"Hmm, Anyway you said you would inspire me," Katara said still annoyed.

"Aw yes I did," Zuko said," And so I shall." Zuko took a seat closer to Katara. "Let's see long ago the four elements weren't quite the elements. They were people. One day fire decided that he would play a nasty prank on water, because to him water just annoyed him. Whenever he tried to nap in the forest water would have to come along and send him away for trying to burn it down. On the day he was going to prank her he discovered water just wanted to be able to help everybody. That's why she didn't like fire because she only saw him as destruction. So he decided to help her help others. He boiled her turning her into rain. Unfortunately this made him madder. For as she came down she did so much. She began shaping the earth, flooding the land, causing the plants and trees to grow and even calming him down. He began to hate that water was so much and he was just destruction. As water continued to fall she comforted him 'fire you are as much everything as I am, for without you I could not be this way'. And with that fire realized that while water was life and power, he was her martyr. Did that make sense? Did I truly inspire you?"

Katara stood there thinking about the story." Yes it truly did, thank you Zuko," She said," Water is all, but fire is the fuel right?" She said making sure she understood correctly.

"That's what I figure to," Zuko said standing up looking at the sun," Starting to get late, you should head back to your house."

"Alright I will see you later," Katara said as she walked away.

Katara didn't see them coming. In fact they took her by such surprise that she screamed as they surrounded her. Although she tried her best to defend herself she was quickly taken down. A gag over here mouth coupled with having her arms and legs tied rendered her disabled. She looked up to see the face of one of the boys in Zuko's class. "This is what you get for one upping us," The lead boy said.

Me: Hah cliff hanger! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I probably won't be able to update again until at least until next weekend. As always review and tell your friends about it.

Zuko: Uh great chapter and all but isn't Katara the guest in the next chapter. I don't know how much she will like the idea of her character being kidnapped.

Me: Oh, right… hadn't thought of that. I am gonna be in trouble aren't I?

Zuko: Probably.

Me:Dang.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey everybody! Time for chapter 5: Katara's Rescue and Her battle! Yeah I couldn't think of a better chapter title sorry. And here to introduce and disclaim chapter 5, Katara!

Katara: Hey everyone! It is me Katara of the southern water tribe! I am here to tell you that jonman14 does not own the rights of avatar the last Airbender or any of its characters! Also to tell of the writer of this fanfic. Why would you let me be kidnapped!

Me: It helps to develop the story!

Katara: My foot!

Me: Ok look. You aren't looking at it as a whole. In the beginning you couldn't waterbend forward. By the end you were a freaking ninja.

Katara: Never thought of it like that.

Me: All the main characters went through a transformation like that. For instance Zuko started as a whining teenager who might as well have been a common soldier. By the end, total badass.

Katara: Alright

Me: Good now ladies and gentlemen chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Katara's Rescue and Her Battle**

A boy shouted some profanity as loudly as he was aloud. Katara felt triumphant for a moment as she notice the finger she had managed to bite was bleeding. "See I told you we should have just left the gag on!" The bleeding boy proclaimed.

"Shut it!" Another yelled then looked at Katara," Do you know why we brought you here?"

"It's because you guys can't even make a puddle move right?" Katara responded angrily. This comment was greeted with a quick hand across her face.

"You are in no position to make insults," The boy said," For someone so gifted you sure couldn't handle yourself against us little girl."

"Yeah, twelve boys jumping out of no were and tying me is a major accomplishment," Katara retorted which was greeted again with a slap to the face," Didn't anyone teach you how to treat a lady," Katara said determined to show she was unaffected." You know I am friends with the avatar right? Let me tell you he is not a person you wanna see anger."

This sent four of the boys into nervous discussion. "Shut it!" The boy talking to Katara once again shouted, "If we get nervous now our revenge is ruined," He stated. "Cause to be honest missy this is more about master Zuko then you. We want him gone and him anger is the fastest way." He and a few of the other boys then began to laugh at the prospect of Zuko gone forever.

Zuko stared at Ponytail, Arrowhead, and Yue as they began to talk in exasperated voices. Ponytail was saying something to the effect of where did you hide my sister, Arrowhead was saying something along the lines of where did Katara go, Finally Yue mentioned something about an angry group of boys tailing Katara and wanted to know why. Zuko raised a hand for silence. "One I didn't hide your sister anywhere, two I don't know, and three those might have been my students who I really ticked off today but why they would be tailing Hairloopies."

"How did you tick them off this time?" Yue asked

"I asked Katara to step in and show them how to do a simple defensive technique," Zuko answered. He then felt stupid for not putting the pieces together faster. "Now none of you guys freak out but, I think a group of my students kidnapped her."

"What?" Aang said surprised," Why would they do that?"

"Probably a stupid reason," Zuko responded," Well lets go stop them before they do something they will really regret."

"They won't regret this?" Sokka asked almost insulted.

"No they will," Zuko responded nonchalantly, "But let's stop them before they really regret something."

Katara could tell they were planning something they would really regret. A few of the older ones were writing something, probably a ransom note. She wouldn't tell them that it was a waste of time because they rarely cared more than fifty copper pieces at any given time. But what worried her more was the group of five in the corner that seemed to almost be checking her out and hatching nasty plans. She was really hoping someone would show up. Just as she thought that a figure appeared in the door way. A Figure whose presence seemed to freeze with fear. The figure belonged to Zuko and the rest standing behind him. All of them seemed mad. What happened next was pretty much a blur for everyone with lots of bending, and hitting. In the end most of the bruises were on the side of the kidnappers and with Katara being cut free by Sokka. She wasn't exactly sure were to start," Thank guys."

"Anytime Kat," Was Zuko's response. Everyone looked at Zuko as soon as he finished his statement.

"Kat?" questioned Sokka not entirely sure how he felt about a firebender using such familiar tone.

"Short for Katara," Zuko said unfazed by Sokka's tone," I mean unless you al prefer Hairloopies."

"Kat is fine," Katara told with a smile," But why the promotion?"

"Your face is bruised which means they hurt you, but your eyes aren't red which means you stood up to them. Which is very commendable," Zuko explained," Now get some sleep we will have to have a hearing in the morning."

Zuko could not explain it but his dreams were refreshing but strange. He had many that evening but all about the same subject. No matter what was happening or what he was doing it was the same. Katara was there. Training, fighting enemies, eating, even sleeping she was there. He didn't know why but she was there. He decided, after Yue convinced him that waking up and doing stuff was better than doing an impersonation of a sleeping sloth-monkey, that he would meditate about it later.

"This is why I need to learn waterbending!" Katara proclaimed," I will be facing many more dangers, most greater than this, outside the North Pole!"

Zuko sighed. He had no idea how it had gone in this direction. Thinking back he decided he might have understood if he had been paying attention to more than just the part about how he would get to discipline his students. "Well then you will just have to stay out of combat won't you," Responded Pakku as he swallowed a mouthful of octopus-squid with noodles.

Zuko realized this had been the topic for a while after Katara shouted," That's it! I will be outside if you are man enough to fight me!" As she stormed off Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Pakku rose. Only the first three went after her.

"Kat this is stupid," Zuko stated," I don't have the same sexist concepts of Pakku but I do believe in his water bending skills."

"Yeah Katara you won't win," Sokka added.

"That doesn't matter," Katara responded. Just then Pakku came out."Are you ready?" Katara questioned.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women," was all Pakku said. This retort was met by a water whip to the back of his head." Fine, you want to learn water bending, watch closely." And with that the fight had begun. It started with Katara quickly rushing in as if trying not to water bend but engage in fisticuffs. But Pakku ended that with a wave which sent her hurtling into a small pond. Without her coat the water seemed colder but she didn't care. She formed a small column of ice and began sending disks of ice in Pakku's direction. He easily dodged and deflected as she proceed to walk out of the pond. Pakku's retaliated by creating a large circle of water around both of them. Only when it came around her it began smacking her with water whips. She quickly figured it out and they were both being hit with water whips. Pakku decided this was enough. He veered the water into the air where it formed into ice shards. He brought them down with such precision that Katara was immobilized but completely unharmed. But he had managed to cut her necklace. He picked it up and as he did he was flung back to the past."Where did you get this he questioned?" He questioned.

"My Grandmother gave it to me as a gift," Katara Responded with anger.

"I gave this to my lovely Kanna, all those years ago," Pakku said bitterly.

"She might have loved you but she couldn't stand your tribes rules," She said much more calmly.

At first he said nothing. It seemed a long while before he did. Finally he stated," Sun rise be here." Then, after tossing Katara the necklace, he walked away with the same attitude before the fight with one major modification.

"Well done Kat," Zuko said after he left," Very few people win Pakku's respect."

"Thanks Zuko," She responded curtly," See you tomorrow." And with that Katara, Aang, and Sokka left for their house.

"Bye Yue I have to go meditate," Zuko told. For in the span of today he had a lot more to consider.

Me: Well that was chapter five. Sorry if it was a bit sloppy I was getting kinda tired anyway enjoy, review, and as always tell your friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey everybody sorry I am just now putting out chapter 6. But hey here to help me disclaim the chapter Aang.

Aang: Hey everybody I am here to say jonman14 doesn't own the rights to _Avatar: Last Airbender_ or any of its character. Now I have a question why would you bring to disclaim a zutarain story?

Me: Well you were the next character on the list.

Aang: Well Zutara is stupid

Me: WHAT!

Aang: I am sorry that was too far.

Me: No. Now while everyone else reads chapter six you will watch my two hour slide show on the greatness of Zutara. Now you all enjoy chapter six. Aang, for you it all began book one chapter 9.

Aang: Gah

**Chapter 6: The Fire Nation part 1**

They were tired. In order of least to most tired it was Yue from hanging out with Sokka, Sokka from training and hanging out with Yue, Aang who was now training in water and, despite reluctant, basic fire, Zuko from teaching Aang his normal class and just being Zuko, and then Katara who was training with Pakku, Zuko, and the healing huts. So when Iroh ruined Zuko's plan of a group nap and walk around they were disgruntled. "Why?" was all Zuko asked.

"Because you are all too young," Iroh responded.

"What?" Aang complained

"Never mind just leave me be for a few hours," Iroh said. With that Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko left." Come out now."

Yue Came out of the building with a smile on her face," So now I we can talk about those two," she stated.

Iroh Smiled, "Pardon me princess, but I think I will cut right to the chase."

"Be my guest," Yue responded.

"They are in love and don't even know it," Iroh told. Yue smile increased in size. She agreed.

"Kat's on my team," Zuko declared.

"No way are you getting a water bender for your team for a snowball fight!" Sokka proclaimed, mostly mad because Yue hadn't joined them.

"Oh come on Sokka you would have the Avatar on your team so it is fair," Katara said bluntly.

"How about no bending then there is never a problem," Aang recommended.

"Alright," Zuko said. Later as Katara and Zuko positioned themselves behind there fort Katara spoke.

"You know I probably will bend right?" She professed.

Zuko smiled, "Good."

Even with the sudden reinforcement of Yue to Sokka and Aang's side they were taken down quickly."Cheaters!" Sokka proclaimed, "You were bending!"

"Maybe but you can't prove anything," Zuko rebutted. As he rolled his eyes to Sokka's on going rant he noticed something in the distance.

Something black.

"Pop quiz, what makes white black?" Zuko asked rhetorically. Aang and Yue stopped and thought thinking it was some kind of riddle. Katara and Sokka completely straightened their faces and face the way Zuko was looking.

"There are coming aren't they?" Katara asked. Zuko only nodded. Sokka walked over to the pile of black snow as it accumulated.

"Soot mixed with snow," Sokka explained to Yue, "The same thing happened when our home was invaded." He then looked and realized how massive the pile was, "And from the looks of it there are a lot of ships."

Yue suddenly became alarmed, "Then we must tell my father and alert the village!" They started running straight toward the main building.

"This is very troubling news indeed," The chief said with a grim face, "But we all knew this day would come and we all have jobs to do. Sokka, join the other warriors and tell them what you know about the fire nation. Pakku, Take Katara and the other water benders to the wall and try to hold back the assault. Avatar, Zuko, Your job is to try and take down as many ships as possible." He paused for a moment to make sure everyone understood there orders," Alright then get started." And with that they left.

Zuko and Aang stood and looked at the enormous fleet that was approaching. As they mounted Appa to approach Aang glanced around nervously. Zuko decided to bring out his fighting spirit. "Say you up to a challenge?" He asked.

"What kind of challenge?" He responded.

"I bet you that I can take out at least one more ship than you," He claimed

Aang smiled," I'll see about that! Appa yip yip!" And with that the fire nation invasion of the north began.

Me: Ok a friend said I should blame writers block but I am not gonna lie to you I was playing Halo Reach. I was also thinking of making this Chapter longer but I have to go do homework (damn it) so I will try to continue it next weekend. However in order to sate the starving Zutarians here is a preview of one of my other fanfic concepts. This one is called wake me up coming from the song wake me up before you go. Here it is

The war ended three years ago. Two and a half years ago Katara gave Aang the famous let's just be friends speech. Around the same time Zuko gave Mai the equally famous oh my god why are you still my house you lying cheating stealing brat get out speech. But now it is time for a party.

"There isn't any cactus juice is there?" Sokka asked looking worriedly at the snack table.

"No Sokka I like my furniture too much," Zuko responded. This caused Sokka to go into a fit of laughter as His sister approached.

"Aww man he hasn't had any cactus juice has he?" She asked.

"No," Zuko told slightly annoyed. Just then Aang arrived with Toph. "Wait a second why did you two come together?" He asked bringing his lips to a smile.

"Well uh-" Aang tried to say blushing lightly causing Katara to smile as well.

Feeling their emotions Toph spoke up," Both of you shut it," She demanded.

"Alright then," Zuko said while still smiling. "Alright then once Ty lee and Suki show up we are ready to go," The fire lord said happily." Just 2 rules guys no politics and don't break anything."

And with that they scattered around the area.

Me: Well that all I can say right now because I really need to get started on homework(damn it), I don't wanna give away to much, and I think that I might Have melt Aang's brain.

Aang: Zutara… forever…

Me: Yeah I better fix that at some point well later.


End file.
